Wanted
by YvonneandNeji
Summary: In response to CirenWitch's DeidaraSakura challenge: Sakura wasn't ever expecting to become a missing nin, but then again she never thought Sasuke would marry Ino either.
1. Chapter One: Missing Nins

Wanted

Sakura wasn't ever expecting to become a missing nin, but then again she never thought Sasuke would marry Ino either. Deidara/Sakura

This story took life in response to CirenWitch's Deidara/Sakura challenge, I hope I do you proud Ciren, enjoy everyone.

YvonneandNeji

Chapter One: Missing Nins

-------

Sasuke Uchiha was married. To a beautiful woman--loud and annoying no doubt--but beautiful none-the-less. Oh and strong too, she wasn't you're ­_average, weak_ kunoichi. Oh no, she was something else.

Sakura laughed, her drunken body lying heavily atop the bar's counter, her hand waved about idly, signaling her desire for another shot. Who'd a thought Sasuke--that bastard--would marry Ino, it was implausible to think of it happening, and yet it had.

She had been a fool to think his passion, his light touches and murmured words were anything more than a quick fuck. She hadn't even meant anything to him. Oh imagine her surprise that morning when Ino had begun to gloat, waving about her chunk of a diamond. She had won, and there was nothing Sakura could do--or wanted to do about it.

Ino could have the rotten bastard; he'd probably be cheating on her within the next month.

But if her resolve was so strong, why the hell was she wasted in a dingy bar? Groaning she forced herself into in an almost upright position, she grasped the small shot, spilling more than she meant to. She winced as it burned its way down her throat, adding to the mess her body had become.

Some prodigy she was, Tsunade wouldn't be too happy if she could see her beloved student now, but that didn't matter. Orochimaru had made sure even Sakura couldn't heal her--had torn the woman to shreds. Sakura let her head fall back to the counter, what it must be like to have someone you loved kill you--murder you in cold blood.

No wonder Sasuke was so messed up.

The bartender sighed and shook her shoulder, refusing to give her the shot she desired. "Miss, I really think you should head home."

She blinked at him with hazy green eyes, slurring over her words. "Where is home?"

"Hell if I know, but really I'll have to kick you out; we're closing." She glared at him, momentarily running the thought of killing him through her mind, then she could just hop over the bar and drink until every pore in her body began oozing liquor.

Sakura pulled her heavy body up, stumbling drunkly towards the door, nearly falling twice on the way. The air was cold, the sky gray and bleak. Almost like her life, what a laugh.

Konoha, happiest ninja village in the land! If this was happy, she'd hate to see the other countries. Her feet moved of their own will, taking her stumbling towards the memorial wall. Towards the tall stone slab with thousands of shinobi names written on it. She traced Tsunade's name, followed by Kakashi's. How had things gotten so out of hand?

Everyone she loved left her alone and stranded. She never saw Naruto, Hinata seemed to think of her as a threat to their love, stupid bitch. She was as bad as the rest of them.

Konoha was a lie, everything a well kept secret. Nothing was as it seemed, or maybe it was. The placed seemed to eat your soul alive, Naruto had once been her shining ray of hope, and she had seen him as someone who had broken free of the village's hold. But he hadn't, he was just another--one of the massive hoards of empty shells walking about.

She wouldn't be, she had to get away, this place was suffocating, draining the life away from her. She didn't want to end up like everyone else, and she sure as hell didn't want to stick around for the happy couple's wedding.

Sakura's devious mind began to tick, a plan formulating quickly, she would get away. No one in this damn village could stop her. Tomorrow, when they least expected it, she'd slip away right from under their noses.

------

Pain.

Her head was pounding, and she was covered in her own vomit. And suddenly, she remember why she had sworn off drinking.

Pulling herself from the bed Sakura stood, dragging the sheets with her. They were quickly thrown into the washer, her own body was a mess. Her hair was covered in the ill smelling stuff. A hot shower was in order, and then it was time to begin plans for her escape.

------

Deidara was a gentle soul, or so his mother had told him many a times. But right now he sure as hell didn't feel like a gentle soul--Tobi was an idiot. He'd be surprised if the boy had any brains at all. How he got into Akatsuki was light years beyond Deidara.

"Deidara-senpai, do you really know where we're going?"

"Un, of course, now shut up." Tobi faced him; his strange mask seemed to swirl with the movement.

"But, Deidara-senpai, we left Grass hours ago, are you positive you know where you're going?" Deidara stopped; Tobi cocked his head to the side watching as the blonde walked over to a tall tree.

Deidara picked up several dead branches, testing their weight, he finally stood and swung his chosen branch around. "This will do, yeah."

"Senpai?"

Tobi screamed suddenly, running as Deidara began to chase him with the large branch, swinging at the smaller boy. "Death by beating!" This was new, normally it was death by explosion, or on occasion suffocation. Tobi continued to run, wondering what he had done this time.

------

Sakura looked to her small bag of belongings, this was madness- of that she was sure. Growling softly Sakura fell heavily to the bed below her, she laid back on the soft bed. The second she got comfortable the door bell rang, muttering a string of curses Sakura leapt down the stairs.

"Coming!" She froze on the last step, her breath entering her lungs harshly. She took a deep breath, shaking slightly she moved to open the door. "Sasuke."

"Sakura, how are you?" She studied him, his high cheek bones and dark mesmerizing eyes. He was, without a doubt, the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Fine, you?"

If he noticed her stiff posture and tight clenched hands he said nothing on it. "Doing well, Ino wanted me to give you this. We would be honored if you would take part in our wedding as a bridesmaid. That is..." His voice trailed off and he smirked at her. "No hard feelings, right Sakura-_chan_? I'm sure you won't let your own personal feelings ruin our wedding."

She sneered elegantly at him, her heart in pieces on the floor, "oh no. I wouldn't dream of it. Have fun with Miss Piggy, you two go well together. A boar and an ass. Think of the children." She slammed the door in his face, leaning against it heavily.

This should be her moment of glory, she should cheer and praise herself for being strong. But she couldn't, nor could she stop the tears that burned their way down her cheeks.

"Damn..." She bit her lip and ran up the stairs, tears blurring her vision, she wasn't supposed to cry, she was strong!! Sakura grabbed her bag and opened her window. She paused mid-jump. Was she really doing this? Leaving the only home she'd ever had behind?

_'No hard feelings, right Sakura-chan?'_

Her eyes blazed and with a grunt Sakura leapt from the window and into the trees.

------

Deidara's eye twitched, her hands making the motion of strangling, Tobi slept peacefully near him. A snort coming from his masked face every few moments. Groaning Deidara stood, sending Tobi a rude gesture as he left the clearing.

Feeling bored he pulled out a small chunk of clay and began to mold it, his fingers nimbly creating a small bird. As he molded his mind wandered. Grass was so different from his home country of rock. He didn't know if he liked either of the countries.

He sighed and began to make another small bird, he was really bored.

------

Sakura continued to run, her weary legs carrying her to god only knows. She'd only been gone three hours and she knew that ANBU would be on her ass in a few more hours. They couldn't afford her telling all of Tsunade's medical jutsu to enemy shinobi. Her chest constricting painfully Sakura stopped beside a small stream to refill her empty flask.

She sighed and stretched out her legs, running over her escape plan once more. The only thing she need to do at the moment was get the hell out of the Fire nation, every able ANBU would be hunting her soon and then allied nations as well.

The only option for her would be to go to a country that was not allied with Fire, which meant she had very few places she could hide.

Sound; out of the question.

Water; she might be welcome in the hidden village of Mist, and she might not. It all depended on how much she wanted to betray her country.

Lightning; after their leader being killed by the Hyuuga clan Cloud might not be too welcoming to a Konoha shinobi; even a missing nin.

Which left only the land of Earth. The village hidden in rocks seemed to be her last resort. It might work; she'd have to lay low for some time though, exposing herself as a missing nin wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do.

Sakura stood, tying the now full flash to her side. It was now or never and she had to move fast, stretching one last time Sakura leaped into the trees and was on her way towards the village hidden in the Rocks.

------

Sakura was surprised at how easy it was to evade the members of ANBU, it made Konoha look pathetic. She had already been gone three days, and had easily killed the five hunter nin who had managed to catch up with her.

Crouching low to the ground Sakura sized up the hunter nin moving towards her, they were both quite tall. Sighing Sakura placed her palms together quickly forming the needed seals, "Wind shadows no jutsu!" she whispered quietly, the hunter nins cried out as her illusion captured them within it.

The first fell quickly, still screaming, but the second stayed up-right. "Sakura-chan!" She frowned standing up on the branch.

"Kai-release!" Naruto fell to his knees, pulling the cat-like mask away from his face. "Naruto, what are you doing here!?"

"How could you Sakura?! What were you thinking?" Naruto was glaring at her; it was the glare she used on him when he forgot his manners at the ramen stand. The look caused her to flinch.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She leapt forward, hitting his neck with a poisoned senbon needle before he could manage to blink. "You wont feel to hot when you wake up." She moved away, grabbing her bag from the ground. "Later Naruto, I'll miss you."

------

Deidara bowed slightly, offering the leader of Akatsuki his silent respect. The man inclined his head; the rings within his nose caught the light and cast it back at Deidara. "Now that everyone has been assembled." The impressive man drawled. "There is a matter that has as of yet to be addressed.

"Haruno Sakura." He paused, the occupants of the room watched him carefully, finally Zetsu spoke quietly.

"The apprentice of the late Fifth Hokage?" The leader chuckled, inclining his head once more.

"The same. She betrayed Konoha, and has been labeled as a missing nin."

Itachi laughed, his crimson eyes flashing in amusement. "I wonder if my foolish little brother had anything to do with this?"

"Your brother has just gotten married, Yamanaka or something."

"Ah."

"This, Haruno girl, has already dispatched of six Konoha's top ANBU, and as of now has managed to evade them successfully. Now, as you all know we have no real medic nin here among us. Along with medical skills, I think this girl will be of great importance to us."

The man stood, grasping a file off the table in the corner. He returned to his seat, throwing the file down on the table. On the top of the manila folder were a dozen pictures- all of a pink-haired girl. The biggest was an enlarged image of her face. She was lovely, her eyes a bewitching shade of dark green, her skin ivory and without blemishes.

"Now, the only matter left is where to find her and who will be going after her." The man stood once more, picking the folder back up. "Deidara, you've been complaining about wanting a new partner, congratulations."

"Un?"

---End---

Eh, not exactly how I pictured this story starting, but oh well. So review!

I hope you like it Ciren, thanks again for the challenge!

Until the next chapter, YvonneandNeji


	2. Chapter Two: The Offer

Wanted

Sakura wasn't ever expecting to become a missing nin, but then again she never thought Sasuke would marry Ino either. Deidara/Sakura

This story took life in response to CirenWitch's Deidara/Sakura challenge. Enjoy everyone.

YvonneandNeji

Chapter Two: The Offer

-------

Sakura sat in the shadows of a run-down bar, she swirled her sake glass idly. The table beneath her was filthy, she sighed, slamming the full glass back down on the table. Grabbing up her bag and coat Sakura moved towards the door.

A hand closed over her shoulder, the grip bruising. "Where you think your goin' Konohagakure?"

Sakura sighed, placing her hand over his, she squeezed, breaking every bone in his hand without batting an eye. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with missing nins?" She drawled, smiling as he fell to the floor, clutching at his hand.

Sakura caught the fist of his friend, yanking him towards her; she grabbed his elbow, snapping his wrist as if it was a stick. His scream alerted more of the taverns occupants. Sakura sighed, setting her bag down on the floor beside her; she crouched low in the stance of the horse.

"Alright, let's get the over with shall we?"

A burly man with a strange tattoo covering his face growled. "You think we'll be so easy to take out?" Sakura merely snorted, moving quickly. Her kunai was at his neck before he could move, her breath hot on the shell of his ear.

"Game over."

------

Deidara was ready to start screaming, maybe throwing things as well. This girl had managed to throw him off her trail at least five times. Now Deidara wasn't the best tracker in the world, but nor was he the worst.

Years in Akatsuki had sharpened his skill; he was a better tracker than most jonin. And yet, this...woman had managed to completely confuse him more than once.

Cursing Deidara looked around the dingy town her trail had lead him to, it was a small village on the outskirts of Rock, Deidara sighed, listening the screams of a local bar.

If she wasn't there he might at least find the excuse to kill someone, or someone's...Deidara smiled at the thought, kicking his feet into a run.

------

Sakura sighed, wishing she had someone worth while to fight, nearly everyone in the bar was dead. Her obvious anger at being called, "pink-haired little girl" shown in their numbers. Sakura cracked her neck, smiling as she felt a chakra signature approaching quickly.

The chakra was massive, and strangely familiar. Sakura reached into her bag, feeling around for her kunai pouch, her bag slung over one shoulder Sakura went to meet her new challenge.

It was colder outside, the midnight sun offered her little warmth. Sakura left her bag by the front of the building, spinning a kunai between nimble fingers. Her green eyes slowly drifted up, she settled them upon the blonde Akatsuki member crouched on the roof of the building across the road.

She frowned; she knew she had seen him before. "Un, Sakura?"

"Ah." She crossed her arms stubbornly, raising a well formed brow. "What's it to you?"

"I remember you, yeah. That little brat who killed Sasori-danna." Sakura nodded her head, finally having grasped where she had seen him before.

"And your that annoying she-man who adds, yeah, to all your sentences."

"Un, I do not!" Deidara looked insulted, she merely shrugged in response.

"Every other sentence, then. It really doesn't make much of a difference. It's still annoying."

"And to add to that, I'm male, yeah." Sakura rolled her eyes, raising her kunai.

"Now, she-man, why would you want to know my name?"

Deidara growled, "I'm a man! And my name is Deidara!"

"Right. Anyway, pray tell why you want my name?"

"Akatsuki business. Now if you could just come quietly, yeah?" Seeing she wasn't about to go without a fight Deidara made a small clay bug. Sending the bug away he retrieved a hand full of shuriken from one of the many pockets inside his cloak.

Sakura leapt up towards him, holding her kunai backwards, Deidara let fly five of the shuriken held in between each of his fingers. While she was hitting them aside he directed the bug to her back of her neck. She was coming at him again, he threw the last of his shuriken, bringing his hands together in a familiar seal.

The bug rooted firmly to Sakura's neck let out a massive blast of electricity, she gasped, her eyes slid closed. Deidara caught her as she fell, quickly binding her hands and feet with chakra rope. With a grunt Deidara hefted the small kunoichi onto his shoulder.

Deidara gave an annoyed snort, she was allot heavier than she looked.

------

Ino stared out into the rain, her mood as bleak as the weather. She sighed, letting her head fall into her hands. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, no one had thought loosing Sasuke would drive Sakura to leave the village.

Missing nin.

Ino slowly massaged her temples. Without realizing it she began to cry, that bastard. Sasuke had been lying to everyone, apparently while he had been dating Ino- he had also been seeing Sakura. And they weren't the only ones.

He really only cared about that damned clan of his. Ino shook her head, sliding the large diamond ring off her slender finger. She reached into the drawer below her, quickly she began to form a note.

The first three were useless; her tears had smeared all the words away. When Ino had finally composed a letter she was willing to leave the boy she had loved all her life, she moved to the hall closet and pulled out the largest suitcase inside.

Standing Ino moved to the bedroom they had for some time shared, after quickly packing all her belongings into the large suitcase Ino set the note and her ring on the small table beside the front door.

Ino paused on the front doorstep, she no longer had a house, she had canceled her apartment's contract when Sasuke proposed. Ino nodded shortly, making her way towards Shikamaru's home.

------

Deidara stood over Sakura studying her face. Finally he crouched down sticking a finger into his mouth, he removed the finger and placed it into Sakura's ear. She screamed, her eyes flying open.

"You freak! That's disgusting!" Deidara smiled, shaking a large canteen of water above her head. She eyed it hungrily, his smile grew.

"Un, are you thirsty?"

She glared at him, "I was just electrocuted and I'm dehydrated. Yes I'm thirsty!"

"Oh good." Deidara pulled out the cord, sloshing the water inside the canteen around. He placed the tip to her chapped lips. Sakura greedily drank, refusing to let the bottle go she clenched at it with her teeth.

With the last drop gone Sakura reluctantly let go, Deidara held the bottle upside down giving it a firm shake. He then faced her, a scowl over his feminine features. "Pig."

She couldn't think of a witty remark, so she settling with giving him a half-hearted glare, Sakura yawned. "Can I have a pillow or something?"

"Un." Deidara pointed to his tent. Cocking her head to the side to show she didn't understand Sakura studied the small tent. Deidara placed an arm behind her back, the other under her legs. Sakura squealed as he picked her up off the cold ground.

"What--What are you doing?!"

"Do you have to be so loud, mm?" Sakura scowled at him. Deidara ignored the look she was giving him and instead concentrated on getting her into the small tent. Deidara fell to one knee, tossing her into the tent before following her in.

"I am not sharing at tent with you!"

He rolled to his side, "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Asshole."

------

Naruto hugged his wife, she wiped at her white eyes trying to return the smile. "Oh Naruto, when we heard you had been injured I feared the worst. I thought she had killed you like she's done all the other hunter nins."

Naruto gave her s false smile, "Sakura could never hurt me, you know that dear."

Hinata frowned. "I know no such thing. She's evil."

"Hinata!"

"She's a missing nin Naruto, and besides that she doesn't love you, when will you realize that?!" Her eyes were filled with tears again, Naruto fixed her with a glare, she shrinked away from it, knowing she had gone too far.

"Regardless of how she feels, I will always love Sakura. I thought I loved you as well Hinata, but the longer we're married the less I seem to know you." Naruto moved towards the door, grabbing his ANBU uniform still sitting by the front door ready for the next day.

"Where are you going?!"

"Out." She grabbed the back of his shirt burying her face into his back.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!"

"I'm just going out." He pulled her off, looking into her pale eyes.

Your lying to me!" She cried, reaching out for his shirt again.

"I'm not, I'm just going out with my teacher, let me go Hinata."

"Why are you lying to me?! Will I never be as good as precious Sakura-chan?!" She screamed slapping a hand over her mouth the second the words left her mouth. "Naruto- I'm so sorry.."

His eyes were cold as he looked at her. "Hinata, I want a divorce. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore." She fell to her knees, staring blindly up at him. "Your not the woman I married."

He opened the door, pausing to look back. "Naruto, p-please don't go! I love you!"

"I'll be back for my things tomorrow. Goodbye Hinata."

------

Sakura was warm. She slowly opened her eyes, looking down at the arms wrapped around her waist in confusion. Slowly she began to put the pieces together.

"Get off me you pervert!"

------

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm having a great time writing this story, so updates will be more often than not. Forgive me if this chapter seems rushed, I wanted to continue writing before I lost all my mojo! Thanks again to all my reviewers.

I do not hate Sasuke, nor do I hate Hinata, they are playing necessary roles in this story.


	3. Chapter Three: Acceptance

Wanted

Sakura wasn't ever expecting to become a missing nin, but then again she never thought Sasuke would marry Ino either. Deidara/Sakura

This story took life in response to CirenWitch's Deidara/Sakura challenge. Enjoy everyone.

YvonneandNeji

Chapter Three: Acceptance

------

Deidara, groaned, tightening his hold on the warmth surrounding him. That warmth however made a loud noise suspiciously like squealing and began to struggle anew. Deidara grunted, holding tighter, annoyed at being awoken.

"I said let go, you jerk!" 

"Shut up." Satisfied when she stopped making noise Deidara fell back into a light sleep. That sleep however was taken as Sakura began to scream in his ear.

Loudly.

Cursing Deidara shoved her away clutching at his ear which he was sure had to be bleeding. Sakura continued screaming, though now for a different reason. Deidara smirked and rose to his knees. Sakura was on her stomach, her hands still tied behind her back.

"What's wrong, stuck?"

"Shut-up."

"I guess you don't need my help then, yeah."

She squealed in outrage, tossing him an angry look over her shoulder, "help me you stupid bastard!"

"Stupid bastard? Un, have it you way." Deidara rose to his feet, moving out of the small tent, leaving a screaming Sakura behind. Whistling a tune he had picked up from Tobi- damn that stupid brat to hell- he moved about their camp, quickly packing up his bags and covering their trail. Sakura was still protesting loudly from within the tent, Deidara sighed and moved to the opening of the tent.

He easily grabbed her bound legs, he began to drag her from the tent, wincing as her voice gained octaves. "Let me go!! Damn it, you bastard!" She kicked her legs around, he took them both under one arm and continued dragging her from the tent. "I'll kill you for this!"

"So rude, yeah." She howled in response, twisting her body around, he smiled and winked at her. "I didn't know you liked pink." He was referring to her brassiere- in her struggles her shirt had risen and given him a nice peak at her surprisingly large breasts.

"Ah, you pervert!!" She kicked upwards, catching him by surprise. Deidara fell backwards, holding his bruised chin.

"You have bad manners, mm."

"Just shut up, yeah?" Sakura mocked, trying to awkwardly pull herself upright. Deidara scowled, picking her up effortlessly only to drop her a few feet from the tent. Smiling once more he began to take down the tent, moving slower than he would normally. She continued to growl and throw curses his way, all the while vainly struggling against the chakra ropes that bound her.

"Un, you know. I think I liked Tobi more."

She didn't reply to the strange comment, only glared at him with all the hatred she could muster, which, considering her current situation, was quite a bit. Deidara carefully folded the tent, feeling her eyes killing him from behind.

As he finished he turned and began to approach her again, she cursed and began to thrash around, succeeding only in making herself dirty. But he didn't pick her up as she had expected, instead he dropped the ground beside her, running fingers through his long hair.

"I have a proposition for you."

She stilled, eyeing him warily, "well?"

"First you must answer some of my questions, I will tell you my proposition and then you may ask your own questions."

Startled by his serious demeanor Sakura tried to sit up straight, "alright."

"Why are you a missing nin?"

"Er." She toppled back over, annoyed by his lack of a real question. "Konohagakure had nothing left to offer me."

"Un. I see." He grabbed the front of her shirt and hauled her into a sitting position. "So, you feel nothing for Konoha anymore and would be fine taking arms against it?"

She hesitated, weighing his question in her mind. Sure Konoha had spit on her and kicked her down, she had no family and no real friends besides Naruto- she wasn't ever sure if he still considered her as his friend. But could she take up arms against them, even perhaps kill someone? She didn't know.

As if sensing her inner turmoil Deidara placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him. "You don't have to give me an answer now, yeah. Take your time. You can answer later."

"Right." She smiled at him, for the first time grateful for his understanding- though she'd rather have her teeth pulled than admit to it aloud.

"Now, my offer. Akatsuki would like to offer you a place among its ranks." Sakura was sure she heard her mouth hit the floor, she could only stare at the blonde beside her, her eyes unfocused. "Sakura?"

"What! Why would they want me!?"

He blinked looking at her almost as if she was stupid. "You are a strong kunoichi, Sakura, your medical skills and strength will be a great asset to us."

Sakura was fairly glowing, no one but her beloved teacher Tsunade had ever given her such praise. Deidara's eyes told her he wasn't lying, that they really thought she would be of use to them, before she could think it through her mouth was already moving.

"I accept."

Now it was Deidara's turn to looked peeved, he faced her, his face blank. "Huh?"

"I accept your offer, besides; I have nothing better to do with my life."

"Are you sure Sakura? Once you join you can never leave, unless killed or pardoned by the leader- which is highly unlikely."

Sakura almost refused but words that stung still rang clear in her head.

_'No hard feelings, right Sakura-chan?'_

In that snide tone, the way his voice had mocked her, taunting and silently calling her weak. Sakura nearly growled, her green eyes blazing. "I am sure. I accept."

Deidara watched her as her lovely face twisted into a mask of rage, her hands clenched beside her. And yet, through the rage a look of pure helpless pain was buried. Buried so deep he almost wasn't sure if he had truly seen it. "Un, if you're sure, we'll leave for head quarters today. I'm going to untie you so please don't try to fight me, yeah?"

"Fine."

Deidara moved closer, leaning over her to untie her legs, but as soon as they were free he wished he had just left her tied up. Clutching his family jewels and trying not to cry, Deidara moaned pitifully while looking up at clear blue skies.

"Sorry, but that was necessary."

"Of coarse it was." He bit back sarcastically, pushing himself weakly to his knees. "Now, if you're ready, we can go."

"My hands?"

"Un, after that, they can stay tied."

"But how am I supposed to walk?"

"You're not." Deidara held up his palm, sitting easily upon it was a small clay bird, throwing the bird high in the air he preformed well practiced seals, smiling as the bird grew. It landed smoothly beside the bewildered Sakura, holding it's wing out in offering. Deidara tossed the large bag onto the bird's broad back before grasping Sakura around her waist, in one easy leapt they were atop the bird.

Sakura stared at the clay made beast below her in awe, she sat with her leg spread wide, Deidara settled easily behind her, his arms wrapped carelessly around her waist. But she began to sweat turning round to look at him.

"Deidara, what are we supposed to hold on to?"

"Mm? Nothing." Sakura's eyes went wide and she pushed back into him, holding his hands tightly.

"We're going to die..." She moaned, clenching her once wide eyes shut as the bird began to rise. It one great heave of it's massive wing the bird rose higher in the air, Sakura yelped and pushed harder into Deidara's body. The man snorted, amused at her reaction, he tightened his grip and held her close as the bird rose higher yet.

------

Ino looked helplessly at the man before her. Sasuke's dark eyes swam with rage and he growled lowly, shoving her into the wall.

"How dare you! Do you know the sacrifices I've made for you!?" She gulped, crying now.

"You're cheating on me, Sasuke! How is that a sacrifice?!"

His hand raised, she watched it fall with wide eyes, clinching her eyes tight she awaited the pain. It was blinding, casting lights before her closed eyes, her mouth was filled with the copper of her own blood. Her head ringing, Ino stumbled towards the floor.

"Don't talk back, bitch! You agreed to marry me Ino, you belong to me. Do you hear me?!" She cowered at his feet, her throat closed in fear. "I asked you a question, you stupid whore. What, did you think you could just run off to another man?"

"Let her go Sasuke." They both looked to the doorway where Naruto stood, his eyes a deep red. "Let her go, Sasuke," he repeated, slower than before. Sasuke let his hands fall from her throat, Ino fell to the ground in a shaking ball at his feet. Sasuke stood tall watching Naruto with hooded eyes.

"What do you want, Naruto? I'll have you know it isn't you're place to-"

The air filled with a loud crack, Naruto stood over Sasuke his stance tense. "You bastard!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar, pulling the boy up, Sasuke smirked, his eyes mocking.

"Well, well, Naruto. I didn't know you to be one to strike a friend." Naruto hit him again, Sasuke's head flung to the side, a tooth falling to the floor, Sasuke stared at the wall with a bored expression. Naruto's chest heaved, jagged whisker-like marks spreading over his face.

"Your no friend of mine Sasuke." Naruto let his once friend fall to the floor following and hitting him as hard as he could. Ino watched Naruto, her eyes wide with fear. Naruto didn't stop, Sasuke began to laugh making a mockery of what was going on. Naruto seemed to lose control as the amused laugh slipped from Sasuke's split lips. The beautiful blue of his eyes gave way to red, chakra the color of dried blood spun madly about him, casting harsh light into the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his laughs faded away, Naruto raised a chakra incased fist giving a mad cry as he brought it down to deliver the killing blow.

"No, Naruto!" Ino threw herself into the boy, knocking his hand to the side. His fist only grazed Sasuke's head, while it couldn't kill the dark-haired boy, it rendered him unconscious. Naruto growled, shoving Ino away from him.

"What the hell, Ino?!"

"You can't kill him Naruto. You just can't." She whispered, lowering her head in shame.

Naruto pressed on, grabbing her by her shirt front and bringing their faces together, "you would protect him, even after all he has done to you? ...To Sakura?!"

She averted her eyes, pushing at his hands. "You...You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me why damn it!" Naruto shook her roughly, she winced and pushed harder at his shoulders.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Why Ino?!"

She looked at him, her face angry and open, as if laying bear the greatest sin she held inside. "Because I love him!" Naruto's hands fell from her shirt, he took a shaky breath, unable to meet Ino's tearful gaze. He said nothing, knowing no words could change her feeling, nor give her back the heart that had been stolen. He could only pull her into the protected embrace of his arms, holding her as she cried into his shoulder.

------

Tobi sniffled, swinging his feet in a bored fashion; he really missed Deidara-senpai, Zetsu-sama was just so boring! Sighing Tobi pulled off his strange mask, letting his face free to the soft wind.

"Well, well kid." Zetsu crackled from behind him. "It had been such a long time since I last saw your face."

Tobi smiled, tugging on a stand of his long hair. "It has been hasn't it, Zetsu-sama?"

The man nodded his strange Venus-flytrap head, the motion awkward and funny looking. "Yes, I don't know why you wear the mask; such a strange kid you are."

"It's not time, Zetsu-sama, it's not time."

------

Overall a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it, thank you to everyone who reviewed. It helps allot with faster updates. Besides Deidara and Sakura, no other pairings have yet been established. If you would like to offer a suggestion, please write me a personal note through my profile or leave it to me in a review. Thanks again everyone.

Until next time: YvonneandNeji.


	4. Chapter Four: Welcome Home

Wanted

Sakura wasn't ever expecting to become a missing nin, but then again she never thought Sasuke would marry Ino either. Deidara/Sakura

This story took life in response to CirenWitch's Deidara/Sakura challenge. Enjoy everyone.

YvonneandNeji

Chapter Four: Welcome Home

------

Sakura stood on shaking legs, her face pale and drawn. Deidara continued to smirk, pulling her hands from his dark cloak; it was harder than he had expected. "Sakura, you can let go now, yeah." She finally looked at him, blinking in puzzlement.

"Huh?"

"We're on land now."

She finally loosened her grip and looked around them. "Oh, right." She laughed nervously, not moving away from him. "Where are we?"

"Near my home, I'll have to contact the leader about your acceptance and then in a few days when everyone has gathered we will leave."

"Leader? Doesn't he," she paused. "Or she, have a name?"

Deidara glanced at her from over his shoulder, "if he does I don't know it." He came to an abrupt stop, pointing ahead. "There, yeah."

Sakura followed his finger, gasping in surprise at the simple beauty the awaited her view. A large waterfall sat on the edge of a larger lake, the mist rose and created a mysterious air. She frowned as Deidara began walking atop the water towards the waterfall.

"What- Where are you going?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder, his face amused. "Don't tell me you can't do a simple chakra exercise?"

"Of course I can!" She yelled back indignantly, fisting her hands at her sides. "I asked where you were going!"

"Home, yeah."

"Home?" She echoed, watching him get farther away.

"Yes, now are you coming or not?" She waited another minuet before carefully following him out onto the lake, the chakra at her feet keeping her from sinking under. Deidara cast her another amused glance, a smile tugging at his lips.

Sakura ignored the look, concentrating on her surroundings. Something about the place was off; she didn't understand what though. Sighing Sakura sped up, hurrying to the blonde's side. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye but said nothing, only held a palm forward.

Sakura reeled back, looking at his palm in horror. "What is that?!"

"Un?" He held the palm up to his face, eyeing the mouth smiling back up at him. He looked up at her, his voice full of false lightness. "My blood line ability." He smiled back at the palm, turning it back over. "It's not pretty like the sharingan; it's not even all that useful."

The mouth twisted into an almost scowl, Sakura knew if it could- it would no doubt be cursing the man off. Sakura smiled taking his hand carefully. Deidara tried to tug the hand away as her hands began to glow with chakra.

"Stop moving, I'm not going to hurt you," she admonished holding tighter to his hand. The man reluctantly let her take control and settled for watching her. Her small pink brows met in concentration, she wet her lips before chewing them. Deidara shivered and tried to focus on what she had just done.

Sakura watched the hands eat her chakra in amusement. Deidara shivered almost violently staring down at her with glassy eyes. "W-What'd you do, un?"

"Nothing really," she replied, biting back at her surprise. "They seem to like chakra."

"That's never happened before, yeah."

"Really?" She stared at the happily smiling mouths, the other hand had come up to face her as well. "Their almost alive."

"Un, if you say so." Sakura traced his palm before letting his hand go.

"It may not be pretty like the sharingan, but I think, you have the most amazing blood line ability I've ever seen."

Deidara came to a halt, his body frozen in shock. Sakura cast him a small smile over her shoulder, waving to him. "You coming or not?!"

------

Naruto sat silently, his body tense. "Naruto, I understand you're reasoning's in this matter, but I think you should--"

Naruto watched the haughty man, his rage towering beyond all possibilities. This man, who was Hokage. He should have been Hokage; he should be the one sitting there, not that selfish pig! A nameless ANBU chosen solely so that Naruto and Kyuubi could never lead Konoha. Protect Konoha.

Ino sat silently beside him her face tilted downwards, a splotchy bruise covering her cheek the only sign of the chaos that had passed only minuets before. Naruto watched her before turning to the man currently berating them for hurting precious Sasuke...Traitor Sasuke. Naruto had never done anything in his life without first thinking of Konoha, but did they care? Oh no, they'd rather protect a lying, slimy bastard who would turn traitor again in the blink of an eye.

The man continued to talk, not noticing, or maybe not caring, that neither was listening to him. "You could have seriously hurt Uchiha-san, and we all know how valuable he is to the village--"

Naruto snapped, looking coldly at the man who still rambled on, Ino reached out to grab his arm, her eyes studying his angry face. "I'm resigning from ANBU." Ino's pretty mouth fell open as she stared at him is disbelief.

"And that's why--what?"

"I. Am. Resigning. From. ANBU. Should I say it any slower; lord knows you haven't been graced with brains enough."

"H-How dare you!"

"Is that truly a question? Then I suppose I should answer with a, 'how dare you!' Traipsing about in those robes, if you are as strong as you'd like to think, fight me now. Your death will tell no lies." Naruto stood his chair falling loudly to the floor behind him, the man stared back at him, his face slowly paling.

Ino grasped his jacket, her eyes wide; she spoke hurriedly to him, her voice not above a whisper. "What are you doing Naruto?!"

"What I've wanted to do for years." Naruto answered, reaching over the large desk to grab the man who called him self the Hokage, pulling his fist Naruto let it fly, reveling in the loud crack that filled the air. Ino's grip went tighter her face losing all color, she watched as the Hokage didn't get back up, he seemed to be unconscious.

"Naruto are you crazy?!"

Naruto turned to her, his face more serious than she had ever seen. "Ino, you have nothing here right?"

"I guess so, b-but."

"Neither do I. I'm leaving here tonight, meet me by training ground three at midnight if you want to leave with me. I'll only wait until thirty past. Lord knows I'm going to be hunted down for this."

Ino chewed her lips her eyes filling with tears, her hands shook almost violently loosing their hold on his jacket. "But you'll be a missing nin!"

"Konohagakure has nothing left to offer me. It's robbed my of my youth and of my greatest friend, my heart, and soon my very soul. I will not stay any longer. The choice is yours Ino."

He brushed her hands away, exiting calmly through the doors he had entered through, Ino bit her lip, looking from the closing doors to the groaning man on the floor. Her mind made she raced to find the bags she had left behind.

------

Sakura stopped under the tall arch sitting cozily at the base of the waterfall, Deidara raised his hands in an unfamiliar seal. Chakra rose in the air around him, raising the hairs upon the back of her neck. Slowly, ever so slowly, the falling water died down, becoming nothing more than an occasional trickle.

Deidara glanced at her, "hurry. It will only stay parted for so long, mm." She nodded and followed him as the large boulder standing in their way lifted sluggishly, almost dropping back down. When it finally lifted high enough to satisfy her blonde companion did they resume moving.

Sakura remained close to his side, reluctant to move too far away. He turned his face away, sufficiently hiding his smile. She let her eyes roam over the room devouring what she saw. It was simple, rock mostly. Water dripped from the 'roof' and the floor was covered in it.

Lights flickered ahead and Deidara frowned, Sakura watched curiously as he reached into the bag at his side, gasping as he raised his palm to show his small mouth molding clay quickly. She hadn't known that was how he had managed to mold his little birds so quickly.

But before he could use the miniature bird for anything, a loud voice rang clear through the large hall. Deidara scowled and squashed the defenseless bird.

"Deidara-senpai!!"

Sakura blinked as something small and black barreled into Deidara, knocking them both to the ground. "Un! Damn it Tobi!"

"Ah! Tobi is sorry, but he missed Deidara-senpai ever so much!" Deidara growled and pushed the smaller boy away, launching himself up from the ground.

"Of coarse you are Tobi."

Sakura watched hiding her smile behind a slender hand, Tobi turned and faced her, his mask seeming to swirl with the movement. "Ah, you are Sakura!"

"...Yes." She managed not to look confused as he leapt forward, shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"Your are so pretty, much more so than in the picture! Tobi is so pleased to meet you, Miss Sakura!" Sakura nodded dumbly, letting him wildly shake her hand.

"Thank...Thank you."

Deidara made an irritated noise before stepping forward to break the contact of their hands. "Leave her alone, Tobi. I've got to contact the leader, yeah."

But Tobi didn't seem to hear; in fact his excitement only seemed to grow, "so you're going to be a member? We don't have any girls! You'll be the first ever!"

Sakura smiled still nodded as if she was following him, "right."

"And we can be friends!"

"--She doesn't want to be your friend, yeah!" Deidara stopped, the veins at his forehead pulsing. "What are you doing here anyway Tobi?"

"Zetsu-sama went away and now Tobi is lonely!"

Deidara glowered, "so what am I? Your baby-sitter, mm?"

"No! Deidara-senpai is Tobi's friend!" Deidara tossed Tobi a blank look, Sakura coughed and turned to the masked-boy.

"So Tobi, are you also a member of Akatsuki?"

He faced her, she couldn't see it, but she knew he was smiling. "Yes! Though I've never really been a real member."

"Oh? So, where are you from?"

Deidara's eye twitched as he tried to drone out their incessant chatter. He looked down at his ring, taking in the vibrations it sent. Pushing some of his chakra into the small ring he waited to hear the reply. Sighing dejectedly Deidara faced the moron and the girl once more, "tomorrow everyone will gather for your inauguration."

"Right." Sakura nodded, moving to his side, Tobi followed like a happy puppy. Deidara cast the boy another annoyed glace before opting to ignore him all together. Tobi and Sakura chatted easily, talk flowing quickly between them. Deidara refused to pout- though he felt the strong urge to do so- Sakura was his partner!

The sudden possessive thought halted his movements, leaving him standing in the middle of the damp hall, Sakura stopped in front of him giving him a confused look over her shoulder.

"Deidara?"

"It's nothing, mm." He brushed the strange moment aside, vowing to worry about it later. They finally came upon another stone-like doorway; it was much smaller and therefore took the man half the time to open it. As she had before, Sakura moved to his side and walked silently through the doorway. Deidara felt the strange urge to send a smirk Tobi's way.

Shaking his head Deidara stepped up the small stone stairs, as he reached the top he held out a hand for the pink-haired girl. She looked at him, astonished, but then took his hand with a murmured thanks. Deidara easily hefted her up, leaving Tobi behind to get in himself. The boy did so, grumbling something under his breath.

Sakura stopped, her body frozen in shock. Deidara smiled, his eye crinkling into a crescent-shape. "Welcome home, Sakura, un!"

"Yeah, yeah!! Welcome home!"

"Shut up Tobi!"

Sakura stared at the beauty of the room, all polished rock and soft rugs, for the first time in a long time, it really felt like home. She turned to smile brightly at the bickering men. "It's good to be home, _**yeah**_."

Tobi blinked, "Sakura-san makes fun of you too!"

"That's it! Death by beating!"

Tobi screamed and raced through the large halls, Deidara hot on his trail. Sakura watched, laughing easily, her mind at ease for what seemed to be the first time in forever.

-------

I am so sorry for the long wait; I've been having a horrible time at AFF with trying to upload my stories so I've been slacking with writing this. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, again I'm very sorry for the wait! Feedback is much wanted!


End file.
